El Funeral de la Infancia
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Sirius inspira una vez más frente al espejo de su habitación. Su padre ha muerto. Hoy va a ser un día muy largo... Este fic está escrito en el contexto del What If: ¿Y si Sirius no se hubiera escapado de Grimmauld Place? de la lista no sorpresa del desafío "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"


**Antes de comenzar:**

● **Estos personajes no me pertenecen**, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

● Este fic es un What If: **¿Y si Sirius no se hubiera escapado de Grimmauld Place?**, que es el nº7 de la lista no sorpresa del desafío"Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books" (Nº7: Familia:Black. What If: ¿Y si Sirius no se hubiera escapado de Grimmauld Place. Criatura:Elfo Doméstico. Género:Family. Emoción:Tristeza. Ya que no alcancé a presentarla dentro del plazo dado, esta historia NO participa en el desafío, sin embargo la idea surge de ahí.

·-·●·-·.·-·●·-·.·-·●·-·.·-·●·-·

**El Funeral de la Infancia**

Sirius se para frente al espejo. Ajusta el blanco cuello de su perfecta camisa. Mira su reflejo impecable. Inspira una vez más, tomando valor del aire. Pero no se siente más valiente, ni más decidido, es sólo aire.

Sacude una pelusa de la negra capa.

Sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras rumbo al salón.

Va a ser un día muy largo.

·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·

Su padre finalmente había muerto, destrozado por la pena de perder a su hijo menor. Sirius lo vio consumirse y decaer dando muestras de humanidad inimaginables. Vio a su padre dudar y hasta cierto punto arrepentirse (muy a su manera claro está) de envolver a Regulus, a su pequeño orgullo, en eso que llamaba ideales tanto y tan profundamente hasta que, literalmente, desapareciera.

Sin siquiera un cuerpo que honrar. Sin otro hijo en el cual proyectarse, su cuerpo sintió los años y la vejez llegó sorpresiva y avasalladora. Arrastrándolo a la tumba en poco más de seis meses.

Con todo, el odio que sentía por Sirius no hizo más que crecer. Hasta en sus últimos días donde la debilidad lo confinaba a la cama, y la magia (y la vida) se escapaban de su cuerpo de forma tan evidente que era casi visible, sus ojos se llenaban de repulsión ante la simple mención del mayor de los herederos Black, estallando en ira con trazas de demencia. Incapaz de hechizarlo gritaba insultos e improperios contra Sirius a quien quisiera escuchar. Ira vana y plagada de sin sentidos pero tan amarga y ponzoñosa como el mejor hechizo imperdonable. Había muerto el hijo equivocado.

·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·

James llega directo al Londres Muggle. Se aparece a unas cuadras del cementerio, cerca de Tufnell Park con casi dos horas de anticipación. No ha hablado con Sirius hace unas semanas pero sabe que en Grimmauld Place no será bien recibido. Siempre ha sido así. Prefiere evitar un disgusto y no quiere ser una molestia. Se ajusta la capa, mira a ambos lados, cruza en diagonal y se encamina a paso lento hacia el norte por una calle secundaria.

La ceremonia comienza puntual. James queda entre el gentío que acude a despedir a Orion. Desde su posición puede ver a Sirius tres pasos a la derecha de su madre, cerca del estrado destinado para los discursos. Por primera vez desde que los conoce puede observarlos juntos, Sirius y su madre lado a lado. Y después de todo se parecen: a pesar de estar rodeados por un cataclismo ambos permanecen altos, estoicos, distinguidos e imperturbables. "Black" piensa James a falta de una definición mejor.

Se suceden largas peroratas sobre el gran hombre que ha partido. Magos y brujas pasan al estrado y enumeran las infinitas cualidades del patriarca. En rebuscadas y pomposas frases, repasan pasajes de su excepcional vida, sus aportes a la sociedad y mencionan, una y otra vez, el vacío que deja en la comunidad mágica.

James cree que Sirius estallará en cualquier momento: "¡Mentirosos!" bramará, "¡Imbéciles! ¡Son todos unos imbéciles!", pero no sucede. Los discursos concluyen, y Sirius: nada. Se rinden todos lo honores correspondientes, Sirius... no, no dice una palabra. El rito se apaga. El féretro ya descansa en su oscuro mausoleo de mármol. Y Sirius ni siquiera ha sumado una nueva arruga a su capa.

James quiere acercarse, pero en un pestañeo su amigo se funde en el mar de gente que se dispersa en olas negras por el cementerio, ya lo verá más tarde.

·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·

De vuelta en la mansión repleta de invitados. Sirius, de pie junto a la silla en la que está su madre, hace un gesto con su mandíbula, ansioso. Han sido horas de lo mismo y, aunque imperceptible para todos, su compostura comienza a flaquear. La energía se va drenando con el pasar de los minutos.

Pestañea un par de veces y recarga un pulgar sobre la ceja izquierda. Ha repetido el gesto toda la tarde, buscando detener la jaqueca y atajar las lágrimas que, inoportunas, intentan asomarse cada tanto.

La jaqueca sabe de donde viene, es provocada por todo el ruido que tiene alrededor:

...Las patas de la sillas deslizándose sobre la alfombra.

...Las bandejas llenas de copas que tintinean al ritmo de los pasos de los llorosos elfos domésticos, que se desviven por atender a los invitados. Tal vez los únicos lamentos sinceros en toda la casa.

...El reloj de péndulo que está en la entrada, que anuncia las 8... o las 9... o las 27, o las 54. No distingue cuando, las campanadas se han detenido y únicamente quedan retumbando en su mente. Hay tanto ruido.

Las lágrimas las no entiende, no sabe que hacen ahí. De todos modos, siente que cada vez sabe menos y que entiende menos de todo, así que ya tampoco importa. Ha sido despertado bruscamente de un sueño apacible, sacudido y obligado a ponerse de pie. Aturdido por lo diferente que es el mundo que proyectó para él y en donde está ahora. En este momento no tiene idea de nada.

...Y los los troncos insisten en crujir en la chimenea. Y las conversaciones en voz baja que se entremezclan y dejan un zumbido de aletear de insectos. Ruido.

Sirius suspira apenas.

Ha recibido cien condolencias, tal vez doscientas: frases armadas y palabras de consuelo, apretones de mano, golpecitos en la espalda. El tío Pollux, la tía Lucrecia, un colega del trabajo, y otro, y otro más, el hijo de la prima de alguien, el cuñado del amigo de alguien. Hoy ha mirado a través de muchos ojos y no ha visto a nadie. "Acompañándolos en su dolor" "Una gran pérdida" "Deben estar desolados" "Un gran hombre" …Luego de horas de lo mismo significan una sola cosa: Ruido.

·-·-·-·-·

James permanece durante toda la recepción rondado con calma y a distancia prudente, dejando que su amigo se desenvuelva en su rol de heredero. Sirius se ve serio, maduro, con una actitud tan elegante y medida que en otras circunstancias tendría a James en el suelo riendo sin control. Pero la vejez que se asoma en ese rostro inexpresivo y la amargura etérea que rodea a su amigo que, aunque no es más un aura, hacen que James sienta un vacío doloroso en el pecho. Sirius interpretando el rol de buen hijo es sólo signo de que le ha sucedido demasiado en muy poco tiempo y que simplemente no sabe qué hacer. Y eso a James le duele.

Luego de que una lacrimógena pariente lejana pasara por tercera vez a saludar, sacudiendo su húmedo pañuelo de encaje y hablando entre sollozos, James decide que ha sido suficiente. Se acerca con fluidez, de manera sutil toma a Sirius por el hombro y lo dirige hasta la salida - Nos vamos - le susurra. Sirius se deja arrastrar, no parece tener fuerza para contradecir. Escuchan el amago de una protesta en la voz de Walburga, pero está demasiado lleno para hacer un escándalo, y ya van rumbo a la salida.

·-·-·-·-·

Doblan por St. Paul's Road y caminan unas cuadras en silencio, ya ha anochecido y hace frío.

Sirius parece reaccionar por un instante - ¿La luna? ¿Rem? - pregunta preocupado.

- Todo bien, tú sabes qué es un poco más difícil, pero bien – responde James sin entrar en detalles

- Lo siento, traté...

- Tranquilo, no hay problema, Remus entiende

Sirius asiente. Caminan unas cuadras más antes de buscar un lugar donde desaparecer sin ser vistos.

·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·.·-·

Al llegar a casa de James, Sirius se sienta en la punta del sofá. Repite el gesto del pulgar una vez más, pero parece que ya no funciona. Inspira con fuerza buscando serenidad y nuevamente el aire lo decepciona, es sólo aire. Intenta conservar la calma pero el día ha sido demasiado largo y está agotado. Revuelve unas palabras en la boca -Mi hermano está muerto - suelta de pronto, en un susurro ronco, es lo más largo que ha dicho en todo el día.

James se sienta a su lado y lo mira interrogante, ha escuchado perfectamente pero cree que Sirius se ha equivocado.

- Reg está muerto – repite Sirius para sí mismo, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

En ese instante a James le cuadran muchas cosas.

Sirius también entiende, en el momento justo de ponerlo en palabras. Su padre: cruel, insensible, purista, clasista, un maldito-desgraciado por sangre y por elección. El mago más poderoso que ha conocido. Si alguien era capaz de encontrar a su hermano y sacarlo de cualquier problema, de revivirlo si fuese necesario, era él. Hoy su padre se ha ido, y la esperanza de reencontrarse con Regulus ha muerto junto con él.

-Lo siento... – contesta James, con una honestidad que le sale del fondo del pecho, pero no hay palabras que puedan expresar cuanto.

Al levantar la vista para observar a James un par de lágrimas finalmente desbordan de sus ojos grises. Es la primera condolencia sincera, y por las razones correctas, que recibe ese día. Eso termina de quebrarlo. No sabe que decir, asiente sin razón mientras las lágrimas continúan cayendo. Un acceso de pena oprime su pecho dolorosamente lo que lo hace encogerse y soltar un quejido triste. Un sollozo visceral y desgarrado, impropio del hombre medido y parco que fue todo el día.

James lo abraza impactado. Su amigo se ve roto y perdido, no es él. Es un vestigio de si mismo enredado en el mundo real, en la adultez dolorosa, en la tristeza de un presente en guerra. Una víctima.

- Mi hermano... mi hermanito pequeño... - Sirius se sujeta a James desesperado, y no dice nada más.

Pero James sabe exactamente que es lo que está pensando Sirius en ese instante -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! -le pregunta sin soltarlo, y suena entre ofendido e incrédulo –Tú eres de mi familia. Tú eres mi familia Sirius -Desde que salieron de Hogwarts James siente debe poner en palabras muchas cosas que durante su convivencia en la escuela eran obvias, Sirius parecía olvidar lo importante que era para ellos, y desde la desaparición de hermano parecía más permeable al abandono, menos interesado en luchar -Tarado ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así? -Lo toma por el cuello y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos – Oye, te perdono que se seas un idiota ...Pero sólo por hoy. Sirius, te quiero, todos te queremos... no estas solo – Sirius deja caer nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de James -No estas solo ¿me oíste?...Eres mi familia. Y voy a repetirlo las veces que sea necesario hasta que no lo olvides... Imbécil.

Sirius no necesita escucharlo otra vez –Mi hermano – susurra más calmado, pero ahora se refiere al que lo abraza en ese instante.

·-·-·-·-·

Remus y Lily llegan pasada la medianoche. Sirius dormita en el sofá frente al fuego.

James ve salir a Lily de la chimenea y la mira con las cejas levantadas, ella lo saluda con un beso -Se ha estado preguntando todo el día cómo está Sirius. Si no lo acompañaba iba a venir de todos modos – le dice refiriéndose a Remus que en ese instante estaba llegando, atajando todo intento de reclamo.

-¿Estas Bien? - pregunta James, hace años que no veía una transformación tan mala, no parece posible que el Remus que dejó esta mañana esté en pie frente a él.

-Si, no podía dormir – Responde Remus con voz suave

Sirius abre los ojos al oír las voces. No alcanza a incorporarse en el sillón cuando está envuelto en un abrazo rojo de Lily, siente un beso en la mejilla derecha, luego otro en la izquierda. Sonríe sin proponérselo.

Cuando ella lo suelta se encuentra con Remus y su mirada de miel que le sonríe desde abajo, de rodillas al lado del sofá. Sirius se derrumba en sus brazos. Remus lo acoge.

- Perdón... debí estar anoche - le susurra Sirius al oído. Siente el esponjoso envoltorio que lleva Remus bajo la ropa, automáticamente lo suelta y se separa -Lo siento -murmura incapaz de mirarlo a la cara -Perdón – La noche anterior debió haber sido realmente mala. Por un segundo lo olvidó y se siente terrible, sus manos quedan en el aire, teme volver a tocarlo.

- Me hubiese gustado acompañarte hoy – se disculpa Remus de vuelta, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Perdón...

Remus lo mira con tristeza, pero sonríe por un instante antes de decir – ¡Hoy es un día histórico! Te has disculpado cuatro veces en menos de un minuto... y por una vez... Sirius... por una... no tienes que hacerlo... tú no tienes culpa de nada -termina la frase casi sin voz. Ante esa declaración, a Sirius se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas otra vez - Escúchame –Remus lo mira serio -No es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa. – termina de explicarse con decisión. Remus adivina, él lo sabe todo, y con esa frase lo exculpa de mucho más que de la noche anterior.

Sirius se inclina y lo rodea suave por la cintura, con cuidado. Remus lo abraza con fuerza, le besa el pelo a la altura del flequillo y lo atrae un poco más. No lo deja ir en largos minutos, hasta que Sirius suelta un suspiro de alivio.

·-·-·-·-·

James vuelve de la cocina -Peter dejó esto para ti – le dice sacudiendo una botella de Whisky de Fuego y unos vasos -Debía viajar, se fue en cuanto amaneció, lamenta no poder estar aquí.

Sirius, con Remus sentado a su lado, estira el brazo desde el sillón. Esperando su vaso. Sonríe otra vez.

·-·-·-·-·

La noche pasa entre silencios eternos y frases cortas, recuerdos de mejores días y tragos de whisky.

Pasadas las cinco sólo quedan James y Sirius despiertos. Lily duerme hecha un ovillo en la alfombra frente al fuego y Remus entre almohadas y mantas en el sofá.

James mira por la ventana, se pone de pie y le da un golpecito en el hombro -Vamos – le dice. Sirius apura el ultimo trago de whisky y lo sigue, toman los abrigos y salen a caminar.

Londres es todo bruma y frío. Aún no son las seis y corre un viento gélido de madrugada.

Van sin apuro y sin rumbo. Dan un par de vueltas y un par más.

No ven más allá de sus narices cuando cruzan The Hermitage, a varias cuadras de distancia del departamento de James.

-¿Café? -pregunta James, y su aliento se mezcla con la niebla.

-Mmhj -Asiente Sirius y su aliento también se convierte en una pequeña nube.

Se encaminan al puente Richmond, hay una panadería del otro lado y también venden café, acostumbran a ir ahí ya que está abierta a horas inusuales como esa.

Al cruzar el río, justo en la mitad del puente, una ráfaga de viento congelado los golpea. James lo siente, hunde su cara en la bufanda y apura el paso. Sirius se detiene, lo enfrenta e inspira con fuerza. El aire lo traspasa, doloroso y nuevo sobre su rostro. Por fin. Estira el cuello, cierra los ojos e inspira una vez más, su pecho se hincha y puede sentir que el aire lava y renueva. Abre sus ojos y observa la luz del oriente que comienza a quebrar la negrura de la noche. Por fin.

James se ha detenido unos pasos más adelante y espera que Sirius termine y reanude la marcha.

-¿Estamos bien? - corrobora James.

Sirius lo piensa por un momento, se repasa internamente -Sí... bien. -concluye con franqueza.

-Bien -asiente James, dando el tema por cerrado y comienza a caminar.

Sirius sonríe yendo tras él.

En Londres amanece y ellos, van rumbo a tomar café.

·-·●·-·.·-·●·-·.·-·●·-·.·-·●·-·

**Gracias por leer.** Hasta pronto.


End file.
